The myth of Lady Luck
by Geminifan
Summary: About the time Jack became Jack Frost then Hanna became Lady Luck. She is about his age so she is that age forever. When she was first changed Pitch found her and took her so one day she could get rid of the Guardians for him. She goes out to find them and is surprised about how life up there really is. Will she become friends with the people she has sworn to destroy? Jack X OC
1. Lady Luck's death

_** Alright, I loved the show rise of the guardians and though of a story. It ill be a short one 3 chapters at most. I hope that you all enjoy!**_

_I was looking at my older brother for the last time. I didn't know it this night under a full moon I would die. We were heading back to our house in the forest when strange noises came. We started to run thinking that they were wolves. My brother was behind me, when I looked back I seen what looked to be black sand carrying him off. I ran back and managed some how to pull him free. Only it took me instead, my brother looked at me. I had always been stronger then him. _

_" Run, before it gets you to!" I yelled. The sand covered my mouth and I could see my brother running now. He knew there was nothing her could do. I seen a few tears land on the ground before I was taken away and my sight was taken and my world went black. _

_" Lady luck." Came a voice as I felt the cool grass tickle my bear arms. I opened my eyes and looked at the moon, was I going crazy? Did the moon just talk to me? " Yes, you are one like us child." The voice was calm. I sat up and felt funny. _

_" Like who, there are others. How am I different?" I asked. I waited for about a hour for a answer, it never came. I was left alone, I was angry and felt the tears coming. Then I could hear foot steps, I looked and seen my family. _

_" Where are you?" My mother called. I ran over to them. _

_" Mom! Dad!" I said. Then something strange happened they walked right though me. I went to grab my mother's shoulder and my hand went right though her. " Mom?" I whispered._

_" It's so hard, to be unseen by everyone. " Came another strange voice behind me. I looked behind me and seen a man. He had on a black robe like thing, his hair looked like raven feathers. His skin was as pale as the newly fallen snow. His eyes were yellow like a wolves shining in the moon light. _

_" Wh...who are you?" I asked. He smiled his teeth somehow whiter then his skin. _

_" I am like you." He said walking over to my dad and reached for his shoulder. He went though him like I had. _

_" Are you the others then moon was talking about?" I asked. I was strong often when it came to fighting, but talking to people was a down fall of mine. _

_" No, I am not. I can help you though, I am the side that you want to be on. I can help your family see you again." He said. He grinned again and held out his hand. " All you have to do is come with me." What else would I lose? I mean it's not like I had much left. I walked over and took his hand, it was cold like a dead man's hand. _

_" What did the moon call you?" The man asked. I looked at him, I felt my eyes growing wide. _

_" Lady Luck." I said. " What does he call you?" He stiffened a little then smiled. _

_" Pitch." He said simply. " You shall start your training in the morning. We will see what powers you have." He said leading me to a hole. _

_" Powers?" I said as I looked in the hole. Pitch nodded and turned into a shadow and went in the hole. I looked down and seen that I could just fit though. I swung my fee into it and pushed off. _

I sat up on my small rock. I sometimes did that, remembered the night that I had first come here to the darkness hardly seeing the light. I wondered about the tunnels trying to look for Pitch, he had been gone for a while now. Had he left me? Someone strange had been down here a few days ago. I had only seen the back of him. He had white hair and a blue hoodie. His pants looked like a olden day type going to his mid shin and had leather to hold it up. The strangest part was he was holding a stick that looked like a cane.

" It's not what you did Jack. It's what you didn't do." Came Pitch's voice. I felt my heart leap a little, he had become like a father to me. He had shown me that I had a talent at fighting with any weapon and control a little bit of fire. I grew stronger everyday, he said he would need me for something. I waited for that day, I wanted to prove to him his teachings had not been a waste. _  
_

Now I could hear panting at the entrance. I ran to see what it was. It was Pitch! I ran over to him and helped him stand. He looked so weak, he leaned on me heavily.

" The guardians, they attacked me." He whizzed. I felt my heart thump at the name he had given his enemies. He had told me that they only wanted to bring the world down. To ruin it. I clenched my teeth in anger.

" I'll make them pay." I said helping Pitch sit down. Pitched looked at me and a small smirk came to his face.

" I was hoping that you would be up to it." He said. Though his voice seemed to have something strange in his voice. I could not place what it was, I smiled and walked to the entrance.

" You should know that people talk about you Luck." He said. I looked back at him. " Lady Luck, she is beautiful. She also brings good luck to the people she is near." I felt my face go a little red and being called beautiful. I had never been thought of as anything but a girl. I was average looking person as Pitch told me. I looked up and started the climb to the top of my home. I wondered what it would be like to feel the sun on my skin again.


	2. The meeting of Guardians

When I came up to the surface I blinked hard for a few moments. The sun was so bright, I had been in darkness for so long I had forgotten what it felt like. The warmth on my arms felt really nice compared to the cold I was use to. When my eyes got use to the light I gasped as I looked at the trees. They were green, so bright and full of flowers as well. I could remember this from my life as spring. I sat there for a while until I caught my breath and got my strength back from the climb.

I started walking again and came to a lake. The water was sparkling, the waves lapped at the land. I bent down and put my fingers to the water. It was a little cool, I found that I was smiling. It was beautiful here. I thought I could stay here for a while. Then I could hear people talking. I ran over to the trees, then I seen them. The one looked like a huge bunny, that was Bunnymund or the Eater bunny. The tall man with the red coat. That had to be North or Santa. The fairy looking thing was Tooth also known as the tooth fairy. She was talking the most.

" Wait there is something here." Came a voice. North was hiding who had said it. Then he pushed him aside and walked into my sight. He had bright blue eyes, that is what I had seen about him first. His face was angler his skin tight to his face. He had white hair and held on to a cane! It was the boy from before.

" Jack, what do you mean?" Bunny asked taking out his boomerangs. North had out his swords. They were going to attack me before they even knew who I was! hat if I had been some poor little innocent kid?! I shrunk deeper into the tree's shadow I hoped I had not been seen. Jack looked right were I had moved, he glared at me. His blue eyes hard as ice.

" I can see you. Come out." His voice was hard to. I could see how they had attacked Pitch, I jumped from the tree into the bushes then stood up. When I walked out from the bushes they gasped looking at me. I narrowed my eyes. Tooth flew a little lower, I scared her a little. Good, I thought. I can beat them here and now. Pitch should be healed soon, he would help me. he said he would always be behind me.

" Who are you?" Jack asked tightening his hold on the cane. The others were tense and ready to fight me.

" They call me Lady Luck." I said. They relaxed a little, like they new me. North smiled and walked over holding out his hand. I could see the " naughty" Tattoo on his arms.

" Well how about that , we were coming to look for you." He said. I looked at his hand, my heart thumped wildly in my chest. They had been coming to fight me and hurt me like they had done to Pitch! I gulped as I took his hand. I figured that this would be the best way to attack. I took it and slammed him on my other side. He took out two trees and looked at the sky for a moment. I had to act fast, they were surprised but they would attack soon.

" What is the matter with you girly?" Bunny asked. I made a fake run at him and kicked at Jack beside him. He jumped and flew in the air. Then I felt my body go cold, I was frozen in ice! Jack and frozen me! I felt my anger boil hotter then ever before.

" What happened?" North asked. his voice disoriented from the ice covering my ears. " Why is she frozen?"

" She attacked us Mate. She is a good fighter I'll give her that." Bunny responded impressed. Jack and Tooth were looking at me though the ice. I felt the heat of the fire I had learned to control in the dark start to melt the ice. It was stronger then ever before, I could taste water in my mouth soon.

" Jack is she going to be ok?" Tooth asked. She was fluttering about again. It was starting to annoy me. Soon I could move my hand to my belt, I had a dagger there.

" She's moving!" Bunny said. I had water in the ice now, I moved freely. I kicked the ice and it broke. I attacked again this time at Jack. I pinned him to the ground and had my dagger to his neck. The others moved to attack.

" Come closer and I'll dig it into his neck." I said not looking away from my victim. His eyes were clam as they looked into mine. I was sitting on his middle and had his hands in one of mine above his head. My face was close to his.

" Lady Luck, that is a pretty name." He said looking into my eyes. I stopped for a moment puzzled why he would say that.

" Shut it, you are the one that hurt Pitch the most." I growled. He stiffened as I said his name.

" Why would you care about that crazy loony?" Bunny asked. I glared at Jack at the statement.

" He was the one that helped me. He should be here any moment to help me take you all down." I said. Yet something in my heart told me I was telling I was telling that to help myself.

" Lady, Pitch is nothing but a lier and wants to have the power of the children to take over the world!" Tooth said. I felt the truth in them. I shook my head.

" No, No he said he was saving them from you!" I yelled the last part. I put the dagger a little farther into jack's neck. I was shaking now, I was holding back tears. I felt a cool hand on the hand I was holding the dagger to. It was Jack's he had somehow gotten his hand free.

" Luck, I know that he is like that. He almost had me once, but trust me they are the best people that you could be around." Jack's eyes held a look I had never seen before. I had read about it but never seen it. Compassion, he really cared for me. Then for the first time in a long time I felt my eyes water, Jack's face was blurry. I stood up my hands at my sides clenched hard. Pitch should have been here a long time ago. Why did it fell like they were telling me the truth?

I felt arms go around me and my face went into a soft and it smelled like mint. I buried my face deeper inside of it and let my tears come out. Someone was stroking my back. I hugged Jack back and tried to stop the tears and wild emotions I was feeling.

After a few moments it stopped. I had built a wall around my heart and I could talk again. I turned around and seen Tooth, North, and Bunnymund. Jack was next to me I wiped away the tear stains the best that I could. North walked over and held out his hand, this time on the " Nice" Side.

" Lets try this again. I am North, Lady Luck we think you should join the Guardians. To protect the children of the world." He said smiling. I looked at the large and and felt my heart skip a beat. I gulped and took his hand.

" Ok, I'll try." I whispered. Sand then seemed to come around me, I gasped thinking of how I died. Only this sand was gentle and really felt like a bed. I looked and it was golden, I got the courage to run my hand though it. Then I was lowered slowly to the ground to see a little man. He was gold like the sand and his hair spiked out kind of like the sun. He thought up a hat and tipped to me in a hello.

" Sandman?" I asked trying to place this little stranger. He nodded and grinned.

" Alrighty mates, we need to go and check on Easter." Bunnymund said and tapped the ground. Then I was tossed in to a tunnel and slide, they were different from Pitch's as I had light to see by.


	3. Fluffy moments

I stared out in to the valley blankly. I didn't know what to do with my life anymore. I pulled my stretched out legs to my chest and put my head on them and wrapped my arms around hugging myself. I could hear North and Jack talking behind me, I knew I should not but they were yelling kind of loud.

" You know what it's like to become something new! Give her time, she will open up. Then we can find Pitch and go after him." North said suddenly. I felt a small chill run down my spine. They were talking about me, I didn't know what to think about that. I didn't know if it was good or bad.

" North you told me when I first got here that I needed to find my center. Why can we not do the same for her? We can have the children help her." Jack yelled back. My center? What were they talking about? I tighten the hug on my legs and huddled closer. The children would not see me, no one but the immortals of this world had.

" That maybe so but that you will have to take up with her. She is the one you will be said. " You can leave this Easter thing to us and you help her."

" Fine, that I can do by myself." Jack seemed to somewhat storm off. Well fly off in anger, I felt a blast of cold wind hit me. I stood up and walked over the the colored river and put my finger inside and it came out in a blue color. It was about the same color as Jack's eyes. Wait why was I smiling at that thought?! I wiped the paint on to the grass next to me and walked back to the forest. I had just walked inside when I felt a cool wind brush my skin.

I looked at my side to see Jack landing next to me. He smiled at me, his teeth showing. I would not have noticed it if Tooth had not talked about it to me a wile ago. She was truly obsessed with teeth, I wondered about her sanity. I looked at his eyes for a moment and remembered my thought at the lake and looked at the ground. I felt the rush of blood come to my face a little. Why did I feel like this near him? Bunny was the only other guardian I was close to. I didn't feel this way around him. What was wrong with me?

" Luck?" Jack's voice sounded a little worried. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him. " You alright? You look a little confused."

"It's nothing." I said looking at the ground again. Then I felt him lightly place his hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see him smiling again. He was close to me, he smelled like a pine grove. I could almost see them and smell them.

" I was wondering something." He said. He looked a little nervous asking me. He smirked a little and looked at the ground.

" You want me to meet the kids?" I said. He looked up into my eyes, my heart raced. " I heard you talking to North about it, and centers. What is that anyway?"

" A center is something you protect. Though I think we know yours." He said. I raised an eye brow at him. " You are Lady Luck."

" Well maybe." I smiled. " I would kind of like to see the children, but who?" I asked.

" I know just the ones. They actually saved us from Pitch in the end." He said. I shivered a little from Pitch's name being used. " I'm sorry you must be cold! I tend to do that. Like they say don't let Jack Frost get your nose." I laughed a little. I felt my face going red as we walked.

" When should we go?" I asked. I could feel his arm leave my shoulder as he stretched. I could feel the wind again. Jack looked at the sky his hands behind his head. His cane was in one.

" We could leave right now if you want. It would be day time for them." He stated casually.

" Alright, lets go." I grinned. Then I though about it for a moment. " How are we going to get there?"

" We fly of course." Jack looked at me like I had lost my mind. Then he grabbed me around my waist and off we went. We flew thought the North america tunnel the eggs were about to go though. I closed my eyes to hide from the dark. Pitch had now made me afraid of it, it was him. Soon we were in the sun light again, it felt good. I could see Jack from the side of my sight, he was smiling. He was really adorable that way. STOP IT MIND! I yelled at myself. I didn't need this, how was it anyway that I could start liking some one like him?

When we got there we found out Jack had lied. When we got there, it was late enough for the sandman to have his sand showing the dreams of the kids. We walked around the quiet city for a while. Jack told me about his back story. How he became a guardian. I asked about his life, it seemed so sad. To think he could have a smile on his face now. Then he told me about what had happened with Pitch before. This was kind of a hard thing for me to understand. He had been a hard person to please and get along with yes, but he called it tough love. That it would make me weak to get to close to someone, I knew now that I could hardly trust him. I felt safe with the guardians, I knew they trusted me.

Soon we walked into the forest. It was my turn to tell Jack about what had happened to me. I told him about my older brother and how I had made it so that he could live. I told him about the hard training that Pitch would have me do until I could hardly stand. I left out the first time that I had seen him. When he had gotten his teeth to show him his memories. I didn't think that he knew that I left that part out, just figured that I was training.

" No wonder why you attacked us!" He said astounded at my tale. " You had you all kinds of mixed up."

" Thanks." I said meekly staring at the ground. We came to the lake when I had first talked to the guardian's. I now knew that this place was also were Jack and became one. I went over and sat on the bank and looked over the water.

" You know, we could have some fun." Jack said. The grin on his face was one that made me a little more alert. He walked over and stuck his staff in the water and froze it. He jumped out onto the ice and held out his hand to me. " Care to join me?"

I looked at him, the moon made his hair shimmer. His eyes seemed to be brighter as well. To be honest the smile on his face made him look like a little kid. I could not help but grin widely as I took his hand and he lead me out onto the ice. Jack was like a natural on the ice, he started to do spins and flips. I was hoping I could stay standing right now. Jack stopped and looked at me with a amused almost laughing look on his face.

" What I have never, Agh!" I slipped and fell on my back side. " done this before." I ended lamely. It must have been funny because Jack was laughing. I held out my hand and melted the ice just below him. Hoping a he was not floating. I was not let down. Jack fell right though the ice, the look on his face was priceless. Before he could attack me on the ice I crawled to the land. Jack came up surprised and looked around for me and seen me on the bank.

" I did not think you were that cruel!" He said with mock hurt. I laughed a little, I wondered if it sounded evil. Jack floated over and sat down again next to me. I looked at the mountains the sun was coming up. I watch as Jack looked at it, I thought I seen his eyes flicker to me once or twice but I could have just been crazy.

"Jack I was wondering something." I said pulling my knees up and hugging them. He looked at me waiting for my pondering thought. " What is your center?"

" Fun." He said and smiled. I looked at the sun rising again. It was so beautiful it had been so long sense I had seen one.

" Will the children even see me?" I asked. I could feel Jack beside me flinch a little. I looked at him and he gave me a sad smile.

" Not at first. They have to believe in you to see you. " He said this and I looked at the lake again. I had figured something like that, I did want to have someone mortal who knew I was alive. I felt Jack move closer to me and put a arm around my shoulders. " They will by the end, I promise." I smiled a little at that. We sat there for a few hours just enjoying being near one another. Then when the sun was up in the sky Jack stood up and held out a hand to me.

" Well lets go." He held out his hand like he had often done before. Only this time the look in his eyes was different I could not place it but I never wanted that look to leave them. I took his hand and we walked. To my joy he would not let go.

**Well thank you all for reading this. I can't believe that you are really enjoying it XD. If I might make somethings known to you the readers before I go on. There are Two of them **

**1. I did not actually want this to be to long XD It was going to be three chapters. Now it's going to be at lest 5 no more then 6. This is really just something that I thought up after watching the ****movie. I also have other stories to write. **

**2. If you will notice have never really told you what Lady Luck really looks like. You know that she is a girl and that is it. I did this because you can then picture yourself in her shoes of you would like or use you imagination for her. **

**North: * mutters out loud.* Lady Luck's center is not Luck it's...**

**Me: AAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH North they are not suppose to know that! * covers his mouth* Thank you for the reviews as well! I'm happy you are enjoying it!**


	4. Becoming seen

We walked into the city once again and came to a small house. This point a boy come running out, he had a smile on his face. His hair and eyes were a light warm brown color. He was also missing a front tooth. When he came out he stopped right in front of Jack.

" What are you doing here? I thought you would be busy with Easter coming up!" He said. His voice was kind and friendly. I looked at Jack and seen that he was smiling at the kid.

" Well North, Bunny, and Tooth have go it covered. I have another mission today." He said. " Run and grab your friends, I'll need your help with it." The kid ran off at what seemed to be the speed of light.

" Who is he?" I asked.

" Jamie, he was the last kid to believe. He helped his friends and then saved our backsides in the end." Jack said. I nodded showing that I understood.

" It seems that he didn't know that I was here." I said. Jack smiled and pointed his stick at the group of kids running up the street.

" They are going to change that. " He said. They stopped at looked at Jack like he was going crazy.

" Who are you talking to?" A girl with black hair asked. She had on a pink dress and boots. There were ten of them in all, they seemed to see Jack as a idol. Someone that they all looked up to, I felt a little shy and hid behind Jack. Soon I felt Jack's cool hand slip into mine and give it a soft sqweeze. Then he let go and leaned on his cane like he always did.

" You guys ever heard of Lady Luck?" Jack asked them grinning. A few looked confused, one nodded. He had on glasses and his clothes had a robot on the front.

" Lady Luck is supposed to be a myth, a woman who bring all the people around her that she cares for luck." He said. I felt a little odd having never been told what I was talked about here in this world. I intched a little closer to the forest behind us.

" Ok, really? because to me she is a dagger welding fire fighting girl. She could almost beat me in a match." Jack said. I puntched him in the arm for that last statement.

" I can so beat you Frost. I had you last time, you just showed me truth." I hissed in his ear. Jack laughed, to my joy je was holding his arm. The kids looked at him for a moment confused about what was going on. Then it seemed to click that I was here. They started to look for me, a soft spoken girl seen me first.

She was about the same age as the first boy Jaime. Her long black hair went to her waist. Her bright blue eyes seemed to take in everything in sight. She tugged a little on Jaime's jacked and pointed at me.

" She's right there." Her voice just above a whisper. Jaime looked at her and then to were she was pointting. His mouth opened a little. The girl had let go of his jeacket and had her hands close to her sides. She looked to feel about like I had about this whole thing. Shy and insucure about this.

" I don't see her Cassandra." Came a voice from another girl. The girl pointed at me again moving a little closer to Jaime again. With them being in the front it could have looked like they were moving out o the way.

" You can say hi you know." Came Jack's whisper. His cool breath tilckling the hair on my neck and ear. I bent down trying not to be so tall compared to them.

" Hi." I said simplely. Jaime walked over and towered a little over me. I stood as he held out his hand. I looked at it for a moment and tentitively put my hand into his warm one and shook it. My fingers were lightly holding and his were firm.

" Cassandra, you have to feel her hands! They are warm like yours!" He said. He went and grabbed the girl who had been near him before. Then he slipped her hand into mine. The heat was the same, only hers had a little bit of sweat.

" You remind me of Luck Cassandra. Only when I first met you you didn't attack me." Jack laughed watching as we dropped our hands. I found a smile on my face. Cassandra smiled back a little and webt back behind Jaime. Then the others seem to be able to see me as I was surroundded by them. They would make comments about how warm my skin was. Then I felt a little tug on my pants.

A little girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes looked up at me. She seemed to be the youngest here. I bent down and picked her up and held her. She took her little hands and cupped them to my ear.

" You are really pretty like mommy." SHe siad then she jumped from my arms and ran off giggling.

" Alright who is ready for some fun?" Jack asked. They kids grinned and yelled ' ME!' all at the same time and ran into the forest. I ran after them and Jack floated above us and won that little race.

" You really think you can beat me in battle?" I teased him. He grinned back at me a glint in his eye.

" You are on." We divided into team and got ready for a battle.

" One thing that can out beat Jack is Creativity. " I said looking as we formulated a plan. " He dosn't like to think things though. When do you guys think we can do?"

There were manny ideas. Mostly from Jaime whi seemed to come up with half of the plan. Cassandra was also there, some of Jaime's ideas happened to be her's. He did say that she didn't want to say them. She was oviously Jaime's best friend. They seemed like two sides of a coin. He was wild and she was tame. He would get her to talk to people well she kept him from speacking to much of his mind.

" Alright that's the master plan." I said to my team after we figured it out. Then we started to toss the snowballs the Jack could eailiy keep coming. I had a hard time holding them for long as my fire would melt them. I looked at Cassandra, she had put on Jaime's gloves and kept her warmth at bay.

" Now." Cassandra smiled next to me. She was having a good time. She was also the one to tell me when I should toss one at Jack. I did and it hit him in the back of the head. I actted like I never knew what was going on, he locked on me and tossed one. I dodged it and stuck my tounge out.

When it was getting dark some of the kids went home. All But Cassandra and Jaime that was. They seemed to have no cares in to world. We stopped seeing that they could no longer run around. we sat in a little snow fort with my fire in the middle burning nothing.

" So has anything happened since we got rid of Pitch?" Jaime asked. Cassandra looked at Jack with wide eyes. Jack nodded.

" That is how we found Luck, she had been brain washed by him." He said. The two looked at me with wonder. I felt the heat raise in my cheeks.

" I found out he lied after a battle with Jack." I said sheepishly. Then we realized that it was almost midnight on Easter! " We have to get you home!"

We made sure they got back home and were asleep before we started to leave. I was smiling as we walked off, it seemed like the world had been taken from my shoulders.

" You seem better." Jack said. I nodded he smiled back the same look in his eye as this morning when he took my hand. I felt his cool hand in mine again. I wrapped my fingers around it. We walked into the night not knowing this was the last peaceful one for a while.

**Well this is the next to last chapter. Well maybe if people like it I'll add a extra chapter at the end after the battle. Anyway cyber cookies for you all read and review please. I am thinking maybe at 15 reviews I will add that extra one ;). **


	5. Fighting Pitch

He waited until after Easter to attack aging. It was a few weeks later, I had started to get to know everyone. Besides Jack Tooth and Bunny were closest to me. We had been find out more about my center seeing as since I was clumsy. It was not luck. The hardest part was that no one could figure it out, I had started to feel discouraged. The man in the moon would not talk to us about it.

Pitch came in the middle of the night like the coward he was. He waited until I was alone looking out the window of North's home. Then sand came around me, it was not the Sandman's. This felt like the kind about the night before I died. I struggled and ran to the door hoping to out run it. Only I could not, I landed on the floor with a thump and gasped. Then it filled my mouth and I could just breath. I put my hand on the wooden ground and burned it as it took me. The floor was wooden and I hoped that they knew what was going on.

I as dragged though the raging blizzard outside. I could do nothing now, all I could hope for was that somehow they would find me. I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. It felt like when I had seem my family and they where being taken from me again. Just out of reach. When we got back to the place that Pitch had send the sand I went down a hole. I closed my eyes to keep my screaming at bay inside of my chest. After a few moments I opened them and seen no difference. Then a pale light came around me making me blink a little.

" What is wrong Luck? You don't seem excited to see me." Pitch said his voice was hard. He sounded angrier then he had ever been before. " I thought by know you would have defeated the guardians." The sand fell from my face so that I could speak. My voice came out harsh and horse.

" I found you are the real monster." I hated the sound of my voice. I sounded weak and I was here in his realm. Pitch clicked his tongue and looked at the ground walking over to me. I looked in to his yellow wolf like eyes. The sand pulled me up and pulled my arms to my sides.

" How did they wash over your mind?" He asked. He almost sounded sad. I looked to the ground.

" They didn't have to. They showed me the beauty of the world. How I could fit in...have a family again." I had paused at the last part. I didn't that it was true until I said it. Then when I though about it I knew that they were. They would use all of there power to look for me. I grinned at the thought of Pitch getting his butt beat again but them.

" Family them? Ha you are joking. They are only using you." He pulled out a dagger, it had a sliver blade and a handle made out of a antler. It had been my brothers. He walked over and took a small cut on my hand. I felt a pull to move forward. I ignored it then my body started to burn, it hurt. The sand fell away from me and I moved toward Pitch. He smiled evilly and tested out his new toy. I knew that I had to get it back from him.

* * *

**The guardians **

" Luck North said the yacks made...Luck?!" Jack said opening the door that Lady luck had bee using as a room. The place was trashed, everything tossed around. It looked like a animal had been in there. Jack flew around the room looking for anything that would show him were she was at.

" Hey what's going on mate?" Bunnymund came in hearing him running around the room. North ahd Tooth right behind him. then they seen the room and north and Bunny looked around well Tooth panicked for a moment. A little Tooth fairy looked around on the ground taking care to watch for feet. It seemed that they could find nothing for the hours they spent looking.

" She would tell one of us if she left right?" Tooth said. Secretly she was glad that she had another girl for a friend.

" That or maybe she was not and just got close to us and is going to tell Pitch our secrets now." Bunny said angry.

" Luck would never do that. You should have seen her the other day. She loved being and protecting the kids." Jack said. He was the worst of them all. He had developed feeling for her, a little more then friendship. Then something crashed to the ground. Bunny looked a little sheepishly at the mess and picked it up.

" What's that?" Tooth asked seeing scorch marks on the ground under the papers. They moved that papers and seen a perfect art of burning of a nightmare. It was going to a hole. Luck had no idea that had been what she burned just that it came from her mind. They each went down and touched the blackened wood.

" This is amasing." North said. " Even if it is on my floor." He added grumplely.

" She is leading us to him though." Bunny said standing. "If you look even harder you can see the map." The rest od them looked at him like he was going crazy. He pointed to the body of the night mare. " Here is the north pole." He pointed at the pictures head. He moved down and stopped in his belly. " This is Pitch's layer. Marked with a sign of darkness or in some cases death."

" How do you know that?" Tooth asked. Bunny stood up and even with grave things going on he smiled.

" Read'n with Luck the other day. We came across somethi'n like this." He said. Then he rubbed his chin with his furry paw. " That is creative of her."

" Well lets go!" Jack said. They all ran to the slaighe and hopped in but Bunny. Who looked sick just looking at it.

" I'll go my way mates." He siad tapping the ground. " Meet me at Jack's lake." Then he was gone."

* * *

_**Lady Luck **_

I ate only because he made me. My arm forced food toward my mouth. Food went inside I chewed and swollowed. I felt the pain that was lancing though my body. Pitch had me trainning so hard I felt I was about to die. Though I was already dead. He didn't talk to me, I could not talk back. I wanted to cry, only I could not bring tears into my eyes unless he wanted me to.

" You know, you're center must be Luck. You have done nothing but help me." Pitch said for the first time in days. I felt the force on my mouth stop, he was going to let me talk. The first thing that came out was a wimpper. I took the food my arm was forceing into my turned head. Then when I swollowed I felt the relise of the spell Pitch had me under.

" I don't want to help you anymore." I whispered looking at the empty plate. I had not more power of my body or will. I just wanted to sleep, though the cracks in the wood table did seem to make up a little map. Like on of my favrite story at the north pole. I felt my eyes tear up at the thought.

" On come now, you don't really have a choice. Once you get rid of the guardians then you and I can take over this world. Rule a place that only fear and luck can live." He said. I found the power to stand, I walked over to him. My hand went up, but before my hand clentched hand could toutch his face I flew back hitting the wall. I screamed in anger more then pain.

" Well I think you need some rest. I won't even force you into it. " Pitch said. Sand went around my arms and picked my off the ground. It followed him into the largest opening in the tunnels. Once this had been my trainning room, a place of joy for me. Now I felt sick being in it again, thinking what I had though ack then.

The sand stopped in the middle of the floor and I hung there. My feet a good ten feet off the ground. My arms above my head, it hurt to be like this. Pitch left the room for a moment and then came as a shadow on the wall.

" They think they are coming to save you, bring children. they think that is going to help them in my realm. You will be their down fall Luck. You will destroy them all." He laughed. I cried I felt the warm water running down my face. The salt going into my mouth. Then I hung there like that for what seemed like days.

~0o0~

I could hear foot steps after a little bit. I could not move my hanging head. I knew that my friends had come. I could hear two other voices. Jaime and Crassandra. My heart seemed to rip out of my heart, why had they brought them? I could feel the sand moving away from my hands about ready to let me drop. I got ready for the fall, if I had it my way I would just crumple to the ground. North, then Tooth, Bunny, and Jack followed the kids inside. The sandman was floating behind them sand floating around the group.

The sand around my hands started to leave me standing there alone. I felt my eyes still letting the tears flow down my face. When they first seen me my face was looking at the ground. Then I could hear foot steps and feel a cool brease on my skin. I then looked up to see Jack looking into my eyes. His blue ones intense. I wanted to move closer to him, to feel his arms around me, to stop this nightmare.

" Luck, what is going on?" He asked. I tried opening my mouth to answer him. Then only one word came out of my mouth.

" Run." He looked sad as he watched me. I felt my hand go back and attempt to smack him. He jumped out of the way just in time.

" Luck what are you doing?" He asked. His voice was full of hurt. Like I had taken his heart ripped it out broke it and then spit on it and walked away. I know that was how I would feel. I had felt it, only Pitch had done so and meant to never come back. This I was forced into. I had no idea how I was going to help them know that I was being forced.

" Kids get back, you can take care of the nightmares from here." Bunny said. A glare was at my face, he hated me now. He had been the last one to trust me that I had changed. More warm tears came to my eyes, only Pitch would not let them fall.

" Help me." I somehow managed to whisper as he came at me with a kick. He stopped and looked at me, Pitch could not control my face. Then I grabbed his foot and tossed him like a rag doll into a wall. He jumped up and began looking at me, not with a look of anger but confusion. I felt a warm hand on mine. MY body turned ready to attack what ever had touched me. It was Cassandra, she managed to hold on as I smacked at her face. " I'm sorry Cassandra."

I felt my feet leave the ground then. Arms around mine holding me up. It was Tooth, Cassandra had let go. I was flying, right at north who had his swords going like a wind. I used my fire to kick out the flames. They were weak, Pitch grunted from the corner shadow. My body heated up a little trying to get Tooth burnt. She stopped and looked at my face. Then she tossed me at a wall. Bunny was there, he caught me and I started to attack him. I tried looking around for Jack. Then I could feel the ice forming around me.

" I thought that we could trust you." His voice full of venom. I would have cried but my face became covered in ice.

" Wait until I find him Luck, he will wish he never messed with..." It was Bunny whispering to me. I could not hear the you, ice had covered my ears, I could see it in his face. I could blink my eyes and I seen Jack coming to brake me in half. I closed them, I didn't want to see the guy I cared so deeply for end my life.

I stayed like that for what seemed like forever. Nothing happened, he should have hit the ice by now. I dared to open my eyes slowly to see the wall before. Then something thumped on my ice cage. I could not turn to see who it was, then I felt my power return to me. I moved on my own as I slowly melted the ice surrounding me.

Then Jack came racing to the front of the ice. There was a huge smile on my face. I managed to raise an eye brow, he held up the knife that controlled me. My brother's knife he had made before I had died. I smiled then I could move my head. Jack and Bunny then picked up the ice and I was off into the darkness again. Bunny was using his tunnels. When we came out into the sun I felt better. I could move my hands a little in the water.

Jaime and Cassandra started hitting the ice with rocks that they found. This helped I focused my melting to were they were hitting. They uncovered a hand first. I moved my fingers from there outstretched position. I felt something slide in between them. The feeling I knew well, I curved my fingers around Jack's and started to melt the rest of the ice.

Soon I could move more then a little. I had water around me nodded to Jaime and he broke the ice. The water fell from the hole. Jaime and Cassandra were tired. North, Tooth, and Bunny could hardly move. Jack had been acting tough only I knew that he could not stand for much longer ether. Then I felt a spark of power come into me. Jack's hand went tighter around mine. He could feel it to.

" There you go Lady Luck." Jaime panted. Cassandra was sitting down looking like a fish sucking in air. Jaime plopped down next to her and she smiled a little. This soft spoken girl and believing boy had save a guardian again. I smiled at them I was about to tell them call me Luck when felt arms go around me. My wet self did not bug Jack as he covered his face in my hair.

" Jack?" I came out muffled from his hoodie. I could feel the cane he carried on my feet. His arms hugged me tighter.

" Don't make me think I lost you again." His voice was hard. I could feel something land on my neck. Was he actually crying? " Never leave me again." It was almost a whisper. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist and pushed my face a little deeper into his hoodie.

" Never again." I whispered.

" Well we are alive." Jaime said. Cassandra stood next to him.

" You gonna kiss her yet?" Bunny teased. We broke our hug. I was about to retort that we had nothing like that. When I felt his lips crush to mine. Then I felt a fire seem to run though me. I kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck as his fell to my hips.

" Ewww, that is just gross. Why would you do something like that?" Jaime said braking the moment. We broke apart and stared to laugh. The others joined in. Jaime looked confused and Cassandra was a little red looking at Jaime. The girl cared for him like I cared for the man who was holding my waist.

When we went home everything seemed normal. Only I knew that the darkness would rise again. I would be there to fight it to protect all who believed.

**Remember**** to review If you want me to add the extra chapter. I hinted about it in this chapter I hope that you all enjoyed if this is the end. Though I hope not! **


	6. The starting of another story

** Ok well I had one person who wanted this! Plus it would go with the second story I want to go with it. I don't really have an idea for the name yet. I know some things I want to happen. In this chapter will start the set up for it though. Enjoy! **

_6 years later. _

**_ Lady luck_**

" Jack stop messing with it!" I said for what had seemed the thousandth time. Jack looked at me with his face in a frown, it didn't happen a lot just today.

" Luck this tie seems so tight!" He complained. " No one can see us anyway." He said. I punched him hard in the arm. " Ouch."

" Cassandra, Jimmy and Jaime can now stop it. At least you get to wear pants. " I whispered back. Jack rolled his eyes and then took me waist.

You might think this was a odd thing. Jack in a suit and tie? Me in a dress? Well we were at a wedding. Cassandra's mother and Jimmy's father were getting married. Cassandra had asked that we be there even of only three people could see us. Jaime was in the front row looking rather bored. Cassandra who was 17 now was the maid of honor. Jimmy her soon to be little brother of 7 was going to be the ring bearer. We were sitting in the back, well now we were standing.

Cassandra walked out first. She had on the light pink her mother had picked for her. It had made her smooth black hair that was in a more Irish braid stand out. Her green eyes were bright as she smiled shyly at Jaime. Who's mouth at the start was open and now closed and he could not take his eyes off her. She blushed a little as she passed him. Jimmy was right behind his soon to be mom. his brown hair was a lot like Jaime's. His gray eyes were wide and taking everything in. He had felt proud to be here, He looked over at me and Jack. I could tell he wanted to wave at us, we smiled. His grin got even larger and he stopped next to his dad.

" You may kiss the bride." Soon was said. Jack went for his tie again. I smacked his had.

" Not until Cassandra sees us." I said. Jack looked at her and then dragged me though the people literary and sighed. We stopped and seen Jaime going to talk to her. I stopped Jack and pulled him more to the arch.

" You know Luck if you wanted to be alone with me..." I muffled the rest of it. I watched Jaime going a red, Cassandra smiling at the ground. Had he told her he liked her? Asked her out? he had liked her for what seemed like forever. Cassandra and always liked him. This was maddening! I felt a hand go around me, I jumped ad about punched Jack.

" Well I want to get out of this suit!" He said. I raised my eyebrow, I knew away to keep him in it. I mentally sighed, this was going to be fun. I held on to his tie and pulled his face closer to mine.

" You know perhaps I should ask you to wear one more often, You look even more handsome in it." I said smiling.

" Fine but I am going to be less stiff about it." He said then he pulled his tie down and undid the few buttons. Then he set his jacket on a chair and pulled out the bottom so it wasn't tucked in. I found myself staring at him. He noticed. " See even you like this better."

" Shut it ice boy." I said as my face went a little red. Then we walked over to Cassandra, She smiled.

" Did you guys see me?!" Jimmy said. He was standing in front of Jack. He went down to his leave and ratted his hair a little.

" I sure did, that was great." He smiled. Jimmy started talking with Jack I walked over to Jaime and Cassandra.

" You do look nice Luck." Jaime said.

" Thanks, though I might have to lose the shoes. They kept sinking into the ground." I said easily. Cassandra looked a little hurt, I wondered if he had not told her anything. She looked a lot better then I did. I felt a tugging on my dress then. Jimmy was smiling widely up at me. I bent down and tossed my shoes away.

" Luck we are going to the party see you there!" Jack said Jamie and Cassandra walking away. Well Cassandra was storming away and Jaime was following. I could tell that he had no clue why, I did.

" Luck and I tell you something?" Jimmy asked. I felt bad about forgetting about him then. I looked into his gray eyes, they had a sense of wonder inside of them. North would really like this kid. I thought.

" What is that Jimmy?" I asked, a smile on my face. Jimmy leaned in to whisper into my ear.

" You know why I want to be like Jaime?" He asked. Then before I could ask why he continued. " Because he acts like a prince. He also treats my sister like a princess. I want to be like that, it's better then trying to fly like Jack. " He said.

" You know what?" I asked looking into this down trodden face. He looked at me eyes wide. " Jaime wants to be like Jack, I think that is why he is such a goof then again why he is so sweet. Just be yourself that is all that we guardians ask of you." I said ruffling his hair.

" That ice sculpture is amazing! " Said a voice behind me.

" I know I didn't think they were even going to get one!"

" It just popped up from no where."

I raced to the back then Jimmy was lost as I ran back. When I got there Jack was leaning on the chair and watching everyone with a bored look. Then I looked at the ice. It was so clear and perfect. Only one boy I knew could do that. I walked over the Jack. He sat up and grinned. I wanted to smack him HARD.

" People might not see you but your actions they can." I said my voice was full of anger. Jack stood up and grabbed his cane and took of into the sky. He knew what was coming to him.

" Ummmm Luck?" Came Cassandra's soft voice. I looked at her trying to take the anger from my gaze. " I asked him to."

" Really? oh sorry...I didn't know..." I said lost. I sat down feeling like a retard. Jaime gave a thumbs up to Jack and he floated down next to me.

" It's alright Luck, you can't be right all the time." He laughed draping a arm over my shoulder. I stuck my tongue out at him and looked over at Jaime and Cassandra.

" You know that wasn't very creative." Jaime said teasing me about my center and my childish reaction to Jack's teasing.

" Don't make me set your pants on fire." I warned him. He held his hands up in defiance and we all fell into a silents. Then something strange happened a arrow went passed them right into the Ice sculpture. Then it shattered into millions of pieces. Jack and I were on our feet looking for who had shot it. Even if we could do only a little, not being seen. No one seemed to even notice what had happened. Cassandra and Jaime were looking around like us.

Then I felt something land at my feet I looked down and seen another Arrow, it was black with a red feather at the end. There was also a cherry flower from Cassandra's yard. A note was also attached to it, I bent down and picked it up. The hand writing was curvy and like the olden days.

_Please meet me at the clearing behind this house sometime this week the world needs the Guardians again. Someone stronger then Pitch has come into power and I can not fight him on my own. Please I really need your help _

_Robin Hood. _

_P.S. The flower is for the short girl._

" The Robin Hood?" Jaime said surprised. Cassandra was grinning from that.

" Why send her a flower?" Jack whispered. His face was one of anger that would have been funny to me, but I as angry at something myself.

" THE SHORT GIRL! WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS! I AM A NORMAL HEIGHT!" I crumpled the paper and burnt it. Then the flower was next.

" Are you two going to meet him?" Jaime asked. His eyes were wide and excited.

" I don't..." Jack started to say.

" YES, I'M GOING TO BURN HIM TO A CRISP!"

" You might want to save to world first." Cassandra said laughing a little. We waited until that night and the four of us went to meet this Robin Hood.

_**Well here it is! the Extra chapter and I have to say this had made me think about having a second story to this about Robin Hood, Jack, And Luck to go on adventure to save the world again! I hoped you enjoyed and read the next one. See you!**_


	7. A note for all!

_This whole chapter here is a note for you all!_

I have started another story. It is called " The Legend of Robin Hood." You can see it on my page, It won't let me put the links :'( Jack and Luck are back and fighting another enemy of the good things in the world.

I have another one for you all if you like the big Four also known as Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons. This story goes along with the story of Merlin, Hiccup as the great Merlin himself. Jack as Arthur, who is Gwenivire? Well you will have to read it and find out!

I am glad that you all have enjoyed the story that I have written and if you have any ideas I am open, Plus if you have any ideas for people ( OC's ) I will try and find away to get them into a story. Until we meet again...well until I write to you again! * Bows and hands you a cookie* :)


End file.
